Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tube connector to be used for connecting window washer tubes or the like for transporting window washer liquid supplied from a window washer tank to a window washer nozzle of an automobile.
In a window washer device provided on an automobile, window washer liquid stored in the window washer tank is forced out through a ductline to a window washer nozzle and jetted from the same onto a window glass.
The ductline, through which the window washer liquid passes, consists of a plurality of window washer tubes and connectors interconnecting these tubes. The connector is mounted, for instance, on a body panel for connecting a window washer tube provided on one side of the body panel and a window washer tube provided on the other side of the body panel.
The prior art connector mounted on the body panel has an intermediate portion, in which the body panel is clamped, and two cylindrical portions communicating with each other project from the opposite sides from the intermediate portion to the opposite sides of the body panel. At the time of the assembly of the automobile, window washer tubes are connected by pressure fitting on the two cylindrical portions, whereby the window washer tube provided on one side of the body panel and the window washer tube provided on the other side of the body panel are communicated with each other.
In such a prior art connector, the two cylindrical portions are made integral with the intermediate portion, and the cylindrical portions project integrally. Therefore, when it is desired to alter the direction of projection of the cylindrical portions with respect to a mounting plate, e.g., a body panel, by changing the position of the mounting panel or the like, it is necessary to use a separate connector having a different shape.